


rattle the stars

by Aminias



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Matt Holt is more then memes, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shiros Hair is Like Starlight, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he judges you too, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “Shiro?” Keith says and its novel to hear his voice the same tones set in a  slightly deeper register. There’s something in how he says his name, the soft intimacy of being a hands breadth from each other as if any greater distance would be too much to bear.





	rattle the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Finally writing this after cosplaying it, this fic is for you Starshine would never have happened otherwise. 
> 
> that a few folks prodding me
> 
> all mistakes are my own

Shiro’s breathe rattles through his lungs and Keith's sighs beside him burrowing closer.

 

It takes him a moment to process what's occured, mind still split into before, after and _now._

 

Before is cool grey uniforms, warm bodies, a boy with violet eyes and bruised knuckles.

 

After is the vacuum of space beneath his feet, stars beating for a heart, and _I love you._

 

Now is soul-shaking, the iridescence of dawn in the shadow of one man and _you found me._

 

“Shiro?” Keith says and its novel to hear his voice the same tones set in a  slightly deeper register. There’s something in how he says his name, the soft intimacy of being a hands breadth from each other as if any greater distance would be too much to bear.

 

Arms and legs are so far twined with his own Shiro can scarcely discern what belongs to who between them.

 

“I’m here, Keith, I’m right here,” He utters running a hand down the other back.  Tension ebbs from Keith's body melting off along the path Shiro traces over shirt.

 

Dark hair wild as an ocean wave spills across Shiro’s chest as Keith adjusts briefly digging his chin into the older man's chest. He grunts and chuckles easily settling the other against him. Eyes cracked open Keith pins him with his gaze. He swallows throat thick with the swells of devotion and something more rising within him.

 

One word lingers caged only by his mind an exhale away from breaking free.

 

Then Keith smiles.

 

Shiro has seen entire galaxies stretched before him on the astral plane, has cupped stars in the palm of his hand- -nothing is more beautiful than Keith’s smile.

 

* * *

  


K E R E B O S    M I S S I O N

0400 LAUNCH PAD

 

“I don't know if he'll come.” Shiro fretted hands fixing his uniform for the fifth time.

 

Matt rolled his eyes and squeezed his shoulder,”Don’t be ridiculous he’s like a stray cat-”

“He’s been so angry lately,” Shiro ran a hand through his hair,” and I know it's my fault I just can’t figure it out.”

 

It’s true he’d been spending a lot of time with Matt lately but the last few days he’d tried to focus on Keith.  Their spat had been about the most insane thing and he could hardly remember how it’d begun only that he wanted it resolved.

 

He’d begged and cajoled to get Keith a pass to the launch today Iverson had finally caved. “We fought and I don’t know I just don’t know,” Shiro admitted frustration bleeding through.  He felt so stupid the whole thing had begun as Shiro correcting Keith's flight form and devolved into a shouting match.

 

Matt started,”Seriously? You can’t figure out- you know what,” His friend raised his hands shaking his head, “I’m not going to touch this one, nope.”

 

Shiro glared.

 

“Oh look wild Cryptid approaches,” Matt indicated looking to Shiro’s left.

 

A young man his figure whipcord lean steps sure and sharp chin raised and proudly walked towards them.

 

_Keith._

 

For a moment Silence reigned. “For fuck's sake,” Matt uttered rolling his eyes before going to speak to Dr. Holt.

 

“Shiro.” Keith said a note of hesitancy in his voice “I’m-”

 

“Sorry,” they both echoed and he laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“I apologize,” Shiro swallowed unable to handle the tension any longer.

 

“Come back?” Keith had asked eyes blazing with more fire then stars as they stood on the launch pad.

 

“Always.”  Shiro promised kissing the top of his head, “who knows next time you’ll be with me.” He said ignoring the dampness he could feel on his shirt.

 

Keith lifted his head, eyes red and puffy, he wiped them on the arm of his jacket.

Shiro was struck by how the sun stretched both their shadows into one. The play of the light over Keith's hair caused it to glint like dark obsidian. His brows furrowed in concentration for a moment and whatever he saw on Shiro’s face made him nod.

 

Instead of stepping away the younger man had gripped him by the chin and pulled Shiro down into a soul-searing kiss. Reckless and wild but just as fueled with passion as everything Keith did.  This was more than a kiss, it was a reminder, a plea and a prayer wrapped up into one.

 

Shakily he lifted his hands to Keith's face fingers mapping his skin down to every tilt of his lips and slant of eyes.  Their mouths seeking each other again unable to look away.

 

Shiro is used to carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder but it was different to cup it in his hands.

 

“I couldn’t let you leave without knowing.” Keith finally said.

 

“Let? I wasn’t aware you authorized this mission Mr. Kogane.”

 

A bright flush spread across Keith's cheeks and Shiro laughed.

 

“You know what I mean,” He scowled till their lips met again. “Shirogane,” he gasped and Shiro could become addicted to the way Keith said his name.

 

When launch finally came he couldn’t stop staring out the shuttle window, till Keith's figure faded into a speck. Shiro set his course from the pilot's seat for once tempted to change his heading gaze focused on the world he was leaving behind and not the moon to explore in front of him.

 

* * *

 

Shiro’s never known if loving someone is supposed to feel like breathing.

 

There's the moment during the smile that sets his lungs screaming and the flash of white teeth that gives him the air to inhale.

 

Keith smells like ozone, weapons cleaner, Stardust, and life.

 

“Good morning,” he whispered.

 

“Is it really?”

 

The other yawned and shrugged which was enough of an answer. Shiro barked a laugh unable to look away from the yawning galaxy before him.

 

Keith dropped his hand and stared.

 

“What is it?” Shiro finally asked bewildered.

 

“Your hair looks just like starlight,”  Keith professed a red flushing rising on his skin as he quoted, “It’s beautiful,” he finished.

 

“You're beautiful,” Shiro told him only Keith would remember something so small as his favorite movie, that had meant so much.

 

“I’ve searched whole galaxies for you,” The dark haired man pressed forward till their noses touched.

They took in the same air lips pressing softly to one another's before parting.

 

“You found me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read feel free to leave a review on your way out even a <3 is nice :)
> 
> I cosplay our favorite space dad and you can find me @boomlikthunder in insta and scream about sheith with me.. Slide me some memes and art the usual.


End file.
